I Tried
by Kaisong
Summary: When Kagome dies because of one of Naraku's scheming tricks, Inuyasha is left to tell her family. But what happens when they're suddenly reunited by the Tree of Ages? Oneshot.


_That bittersweet scent still clung to the air, despises what the world had done._

**Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction, although the actual idea was written by me. Obviously. xD

**Dedications; **This story is dedicated to Xeria, a fellow fanfic writer and online friend; my sister, Finchette, whom always wanted me to write a Inuyasha fanfiction (well, it's dedicated to you, too); and my fellow roleplayers whom have stood by my side through the good and the bad, which I am immensely grateful for. I love you all.

**Note; **I WILL - no ifs, buts or maybes – write another one of these, although it'll be about Kagome on Inuyasha's death. Especially if I get a lot of reviews for this.

xoxoxo

That bittersweet scent still clung to the air, despises what the world had done. It pulled itself into being, into existence, even though its owner had vanished like a summer breeze.

Was it only days ago that she had gone? It felt like years. No…centuries. Five centuries, to be exact. Returning to her time, the time where she could be safe from harm, from demons and the terrors of the Shikon Jewel, had been enough to silence even the fierce heart of Inuyasha, the half-demon.

It wasn't even he whose sadness showed through the most- her mother, grandfather, little Souta… Inuyasha could still picture their tears as he told them of her death, of her passing. None could believe it, at first, as all would do. Why would they believe? The beautiful young girl whom led a not-so-average teenage life, dead, gone, just like that.

A half-demon stood before the Tree of Ages, the tree where she had first set eyes on him, now centuries into the future. Her scent hung in the air, desperate, fading, and even he could barely catch it. A hand slowly rested itself on the harsh bark, trailing over the wooden texture, and then Inuyasha angrily swiped at the tree with his claws.

"Why? Why?!"

The hoarse, raspy voice of Inuyasha struck the silence like a bolt of lightning. He clenched his fist, aiming a punch at the tree, and his fist connected with the bark. Inuyasha stood there; fist resting on the tree, then placed his forehead on the old tree, glaring down at the ground accusingly.

This world, this earth, was cruel. There was no other word for it that Inuyasha could think of. It was crueler than the heart of the cruelest demon… Naraku. At that thought, the half-demon bared his fangs. He swore silently to himself that he would get revenge for her demise, no matter the cost. It was better being dead with her than alive without.

Why hadn't it dawned on him in time? Why hadn't he realized Naraku's evil plans? Using him as bait, tricking Miroku and Sango into leaving… Of course she wouldn't have left with them, of course she would have thought that as a trap. That horrid demon was smart indeed, no matter how much he was hated through Inuyasha's golden eyes.

Perfect plan, perfect trap. Leaving Inuyasha, himself, unsuspecting was even more deceiving- he just should have expected it.

"Damn it all…"

No, he wouldn't let Naraku win. It didn't matter that he had the complete Shikon Jewel, it didn't matter that Sango was dying, or already dead. It all didn't matter. Nothing was important anymore. She was the one that brought the determination to his soul, the one that brought him this far.

For what? Nothing. Except the boiling hatred of Naraku that still burned inside him, the complete, utter desperation to take that horrid demons life. She brought him this far for that- hatred, vengeance, and her own death.

A thought crossed his mind, but it disappeared as quick as it came. What if she had never fallen down the well? She would still be safe, happy…

Alive.

Suddenly the bittersweet smell grew stronger, spreading with the wind, coming to his nose like a tsunami launching itself on an unsuspecting seaside town. A hand rested on his shoulder lightly, and a tingling sensation spread across his body.

He swung around, blinking away unshed tears, while a warning snarl escaping his throat. But at the sight of the person who stood by his side, stars making up her perfect form, his breath caught in his throat.

_Kagome._

There was no mistaking it. Although he could see through her, and only a pale outline of herself was visible, she was there. Full, whole, a sadness showing clearly in her twinkling eyes.

Inuyasha's own eyes widened, he reached out for her, to pull her towards himself, but his hands passed through her fragile, sparkling frame. "Kagome," he whispered painfully, gazing longingly at her. "Kagome…"

She showed a small, forced smile, and placed her hand on his cheek. Again, that tingling sensation passed through him. "Hello, Inuyasha. It has been a while since we last talked."

His body shook, unable to take it in. Was he going crazy? He rubbed his eyes, but as he opened them again, she still stood by his side, hand resting on his cheek. This couldn't be. She was dead, gone, her soul had gone to join the others of the dead. But, then, why was she here? It didn't matter. As long as she was here, even if she was a figure of his imagination, he could talk to her again.

"Kagome…" he whispered hoarsely, echoing himself, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" He could see, the way she shook her head and blinked slowly at him, she didn't blame him. As she pulled her hand away from his cheek, she looked to the ground, and then grasped her hands together behind her back.

Her voice, as it had been before, was kind and calming. "Inuyasha, do not blame yourself for what happened. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Was my foolishness and stupidity a mistake? It's because of me you lost your life, Kagome. I should have realized Naraku's plan sooner so I-"

"Listen to me, Inuyasha. Understand my words: _It wasn't your fault._ Everyone has a destiny, Inuyasha, and I have fulfilled mine, just as you should fulfill yours."

"But I don't have a destiny without you! I have no reason to stay here without you by my side, Kagome…you were the one who made me strong."

Inuyasha had to force the words out in a raspy whisper. She didn't understand! He was sure; somehow, he'd always been sure, she was the reason for his being. What did his life matter without hers?

Her heart went out to Inuyasha. Oh, how she wished to be with him, alive, just one more time… "No, you are wrong, Inuyasha. I wasn't the reason for your being, you were the reason for _mine._" Then she closed her eyes, leaving the world around them in silence for a moment, and then opened them once more, gazing deep into Inuyasha's eyes. As the silence grew, the stars that made her figure began fading away, starting at her feet and rising. "What did you do, Inuyasha?" she whispered.

Noticing her feet, then her legs vanishing, the half-demon once again reached out for her, and, this time, pulled her in, embracing her tightly. Tears blurred his vision as they stood there, her shoulders disappearing rapidly.

"I tried, Kagome…"

She vanished.

"I tried."


End file.
